· Perversión ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Su lengua lame de una manera agonizantemente lenta toda la longitud, con sus inocentes y tiernos ojos chocolate fijos en mí, soltando un gemido de placer. Trago saliva audiblemente y reprimo el gemido que quiere salir de mi garganta, mirándola. Viñeta.


**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.:: Perversión ::.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ella me mira un momento con sus hermosos y profundos ojos color chocolate. Tan alegres, tan tiernos e inocentes. Estos se iluminan con anticipación y entonces la introduce en su boca. Suelta un gemido gutural, sus párpados se cierran en deleite sin que pueda evitarlo y la larga longitud recorre sus labios. Delicioso. Su lengua va trazando caminos por toda la longitud, sin que una pulgada se salve de ser saboreada.

Mientras tanto yo observo algo perturbado e intrigado. De repente, a pesar del tiempo que está haciendo afuera de casa, la habitación se siente muy encerrada y calurosa. Trago algo de saliva audiblemente y con algo de vergüenza ahogo un gemido gutural que quiere salir de mi garganta. Todo esto sin apartar un segundo la vista de ella. Mi respiración ya está algo agitada y mis manos se aferran al sofá en donde estoy sentado. Intento mantener una expresión imperturbable, pero las acciones de Bella me lo hacen imposible.

Ella vuelve a lamer, su lengua trazando caminos sorprendentes, disparando mi excitación y mi cordura. Ahora tiene abiertos los ojos, me mira fijamente y creo que me es imposible sentirme más trastornado. Me revuelvo en mi asiento incómodo y espero que no note la razón de mi incomodidad. Ella es una niña muy bella. Todo lo que despide es fragilidad e inocencia. Ternura. Esas pocas palabras bastaban para describirla. No merece siquiera estar enfrente de mí.

La única palabra que basta para describirme… es degenerado. Enfermo. Al menos, así me sentía en estos momentos, mientras sus ojos inocentes, ajenos a todos los pensamientos malsanos que se formaban en mi cabeza, me miraban con algo de curiosidad. _«Santo Dios, Edward, mírate. Eres patético. Ella seguramente, aparte de estar asqueada de ti, sentiría lástima si se enterara de tus lindos pensamientos», _no puedo evitar pensar.

—Hum, perdona, ¿quieres un poco, Edward? —me pregunta, con algo de pena en su suave y linda voz, sobresaltándome un poco. Lame de sus labios el chocolate que quedó allí y mi vista se despega de ellos para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Mis mejillas se sienten algo cálidas y vuelvo a tragar saliva.

Tiene la banana cubierta de chocolate en su mano y me sigue mirando expectante. Lo único que puedo hacer en ese momento, para reaccionar, es negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras me imagino lo patético que le debo de parecer a esta niña de quince años. —N-No, gracias —finalmente digo con un hilo de voz.

Ella se encoge de hombros y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces vuelve a introducir la banana a su boca y comienza a lamer lentamente, el chocolate derritiéndose igual que yo. Sus mejillas se colorean un poco ante me mi mirada y en sus ojos chispean con disfrute. Mi mente morbosa estaba jugando conmigo de una manera muy cruel. Sin poder hacer nada para poder evitarlo. Distorsionando y retorciendo la imagen de la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor con pensamientos y deseos malsanos.

Mis manos están aferradas en mis piernas, cubriendo _algo _que podría causar problemas. Una parte de mí cuenta los segundos para salir de esa habitación y otra parte de mí, la enferma, masoquista e intrigada, quiere seguir viendo este pequeño y aparentemente inocente espectáculo. Después de observar otras agonizantemente largas y lentas lamidas, al borde del colapso la puerta de la habitación se abre y suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Me paro de un brinco con las manos cruzadas delante de mí y mi hermana menor, Alice, me mira con algo de sorpresa y exasperación. Bella sigue sentada, pero me mira también con curiosidad. Ella también tiene su banana cubierta de chocolate en la mano y de repente pienso que no puedo ser tan enfermo. No podría seguir mirando. —¿Qué sucede contigo? —me dice Alice arqueando las cejas.

—Tengo que hacer algo —atino a contestar, no sin antes carraspear para encontrar mi voz. Rápidamente me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación, llegando a mi hermana desconcertada, ansioso por salir allí. Cuando llegue a la puerta no pude evitar dirigir una última mirada a Bella. Lo siguiente que vi me dejó helado.

Ella dio una deliciosa lamida, con sus ojos maliciosos y pícaros mirándome fijamente, para después guiñarme un ojo. Me quedé de piedra allí con la boca algo abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, intentando averiguar si esto era producto de mi imaginación o no, pues en un santiamén Bella había recuperado la despreocupada e inocente expresión de su linda cara.

—Lo que sea. Vete, muchas gracias —me dijo mi hermana, rodándome los ojos, antes de azotarme la puerta en las narices. Me quedé allí por no sé cuánto tiempo, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Me di la vuelta robóticamente y comencé a dirigirme a mi habitación, con esas morbosas o inocentes —jamás lo sabría— imágenes en mi cabeza.

Y maldije a mi hermana. La maldije por comprar esas bananas y por dejarme encerrado haciéndole compañía su mejor amiga, mientras ella iba a hacer no sé qué, sufriendo esa tortura.

* * *

><p><strong>|Nota de Autor:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>uchas gracias si es que leíste esta pequeña viñeta o lo que sea que se supone que es. Simplemente lo escribí para distraerme un poco, así que quizá resulte algo simple. Me gustó bastante escribirlo de todas formas. Eso de la banana se me ocurrió al estar viendo cierto programa, en donde pasaba algo similar, se me hizo algo muy erótico y morboso (XD) y quise escribirlo.

Sobre el final, es abierto, como quieran tomarlo. Puede ser que Bella haya hecho a propósito todo esto o quizá si es inocente como Edward pensaba y se quiso convencer de que ella también era perversa para sentirse mejor. xD Si me lo preguntan, yo prefiero a la Bella peversa. Por cierto, yo pensé en Edward aquí como un chico de 20 años. Agradecería un pequeño review si lo leyeron.

**Leon.**  
><strong>Lunes 18 de julio de 2011.<strong>


End file.
